The thief and the vigilante
by Diabla91
Summary: Bruce married Diana but when his first love Selina, comes back to Gotham it complicates things for him.
1. Chapter 1

The thief and the vigilante

A/N: If you're a WonderBat shipper perhaps you shouldn't read though Wonder Woman is featured in this, this story is a batcat story. Enjoy!

She was about to get ready to go on patrol it was earlier than she usually went out but there wasn't much else to do. She opened the compartment that held her Catwoman suit, a knock on her door made her pause, she approached the door with caution as it was unusual for anyone to knock at her door. She peeked through the hole on her door and shock claimed her features when she saw it was Bruce Wayne; the same Bruce Wayne who she had left Gotham because of three years ago. He had broken her heart six months ago when he married Wonder Woman now she felt it shutter at the sight of him; since she came back to Gotham about a year ago she'd successfully avoided, knowing about his engagement to Diana and given their history she thought it for the best.

"What are you doing here Bruce?", he let himself in.

"It's nice to see you too Selina." A cheeky smile on his face, his voice slurred, liquor bottle in hand as he slumped down on her couch.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"Are you angry with me still?" he asked hearing her tone.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here." She close her door and sat down next to him.

"I take it you're not going on patrol tonight?" She asked noticing that he was drunk.

"Tim has got it covered tonight, Gotham has been … quiet"

"You sound disappointed isn't that why you do this?" He didn't answer instead he took a long sip from the bottle.

"Why are you drunk? … is everything alright?" She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I made a mistake."

"Wow! I should call Dick and Tim, they've love to hear you say that" She joked.

"I'm serious Selina!" He cleared his throat, "I married Diana but now I am uncertain that it was the correct decision." She turned away from him.

"This is you being you Bruce." She knew him all to well, "You can't stand to be happy ," she exhaled, "you push people away."

"You do that as well." He said thinking back to the day she left. She frowned.

"I want you to leave. Go home to your wife."

He stayed, silently sitting next to her trying to work up the nerve to tell her what he'd came here for.

"Do you ever think about us?" He turned towards her, his eyes studying hers.

"There is no 'us' anymore remember?" Despair claiming her features.

"I love you" he confessed quietly "… I convinced myself I didn't but it's affecting my marriage" She suddenly stood and back away from him like he carried a plague.

"Shut up! You can't just show up here, drunk, and say something like that," she began to angrily pace, "it has taken me a long time to get to a place where I can move on? You're not being fair"

"Have you moved on?"

"I'm trying to." she admitted "You being here isn't good for either of us, it's too late for us"

"You were the one who left." He accused walking to her.

"You pushed me away." Her fiery eyes burning into his; he lazily ran his fingers through his hair.

"I was trying to look out for you." His eyes searching hers.

"I never asked you to, I just wanted your support." Her features soften as she said this. He being there was making her heart ache; she regretted leaving Gotham, loosing him, she thought the distance would allow her to forget and move on but it didn't so she came back.

"I'm sorry Selina, you leaving wasn't something I wanted. I gave up." He step towards her placing his hands on her hips pulling her close. She thought to push him away but became drawn to his touch and the heat it generated through out her body; she missed this.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered as he moved his head to crook of her neck sending a chill down her spine. Her breath was shallow, she was used to making men hot and bother but he was the only man that could arise those sensations in her. He placed a butterfly kiss on her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tight against him. She place her hands on his chest trying to will her self to push him away.

"Don't Bruce." She pleaded , a small moan escaping her lips as she did.

"I haven't forgotten how perfect this feels … to hold you." Their eyes lock as he search hers for reassurance that she wanted this, that she still wanted him.

"Bruce …" Her lips centimeters from his, her body burn with desire before she knew it she press her lips against his. He kissed her back passionately, a kiss that soon turned into desperation and want for both of them. Their tongues dance together as he hands gripped her ass pressing their groins. She arched her back trying to feel all of him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He anxiously picked her up by the back of her thighs allowing her to hug his waist without any hesitation carry her away to her bedroom where they explore each other's bodies until they were both satisfied.

He laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling being with her was like a dream but now he was awake, awoken to what he did. Diana. He sat up, Selina wasn't beside him; she left the room shortly clearly upset, reality had certainly hit her too. He searched for his scattered clothes and quickly dressed. He walked out her bedroom and immediately caught sight of her. She stood near her open window, a glass of wine in her hand, a regretful look on her face. He silently approached her.

"Selina I …"

"You are a married man Bruce." She interrupted looking up at him.

"I know." He thoughtfully felt for the wedding band on his finger.

"You know?!" Anger showing in her eyes. "You are okay with what we just did?!"

"I didn't mean …" She cut him off with a slap.

"Don't you dare do that, don't act like you came over with any other intention but to screw." She was angry with herself for loosing herself in him, she was angry at him for coming over and saying all the things he said. He reached out to her but she backed away.

"Please just leave." She sounded defeated a lump caught in her throat as she felt herself about to cry. The thought of him going home to his wife, kissing and touching her the way he had just done to her was swirling around in her mind. He complied seeing the pain and unsure how to comfort her.

"I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the accident

Bruce couldn't forget that night he almost lost her, he had been in Metropolis working with Superman when he heard Oracle in his ear.

"Bruce? It's Selina she's hurt." It was serious he could tell by her tone.

"I have to go" Clark looked at him, his eyes showing worry.

"Is everything alright?" Bruce frowned he knew that his super hearing allowed Clark to hear everything including how Bruce's heartbeat change yet he asked.

"Personal emergency." Bruce stated calmly though he was anything but.

He arrived at the hospital's ICU waiting lobby and immediately saw Tim sitting in one of the chairs asleep, Bruce walked over to him and shook him awake motioning for Tim to meet him at the stairwell.

"How … how is she?" he asked as soon Tim made it to him.

"She's still in surgery, they didn't tell me much just that her ribs were badly broken."

"What happened out there?" His voice shook.

"Barbara told me that the joker had escaped Arkham again," Tim noticed as Bruce's demeanor change from concern to anger at the mention of HIS name.

"One of Selina's contacts tipped her off to the fact that he had been seen in one of the warehouses by the docks."

"It was a trap." Bruce stated, his fists clenched as he started to take off before Tim stopped him.

"You can't Bruce. You have to stay here." Tim sympathetically demanded.

"There was so much blood Bruce, it … it might have look worse than it is but you have to stay here with her" Bruce wouldn't admitted it but in that moment he was scared, Tim noticed and put a comforting hand on his mentor's shoulder.

"I .. uh … I called Dick. He and I are going go searching for him, we will call if we find anything."

"Don't face him just … call me as soon as know where he is." He warned before returning to the waiting lobby.

Nearly six hours later she was finally out of surgery, her surgeon explained that surgery went well. He felt sick when he heard the extent of her injuries; she fracture her collar bone, a large gash on her thigh from which she lost a lot of blood, and a couple of broken ribs that caused a lung to collapse. He sat by her bedside when she woke, her eyes desperately looking for something familiar until they landed on him.

"Handsome you're here?" Her voice raspy and low.

"of course I am kitten, where else would I'd be?" He smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"Did I get hit by a bus or fall of a plane?" She joked. He loved that about her; she could get a smile out of him at inappropriate moments.

"You had surgery to correct two of your ribs."

"Oh good, for a minute there it felt like they took a lung and set the other one on fire."

"You could have call me Selina, you should had call me." She looked at him, her eyes tired from the drugs.

"I didn't need you Bruce."

"He almost killed you."

"I made a mistake," she tried to turn her body towards him but feeling the immense pain it cause in her chest and midsection she didn't.

"Have you found him?"

"I will." He watched as she began to doze off, some bruises covered one side of her face. Once she was out he left to help Dick and Tim find the man that had yet again hurt one of their own.

Five months had barely gone by since she was released from the hospital and she wanted to go out there.

"No, you are barely well." He was dressed already.

"I've been well enough for other activities," seduction dripped from her words as she caressed his chest.

"besides darling I'm bored"

"I got it covered tonight Selina." He said walking away to his car.

"Oh I see, so you don't trust me with your precious city anymore?" He stop and turned to her.

"Is not … I," he came closer to her.

"I appreciate you taking over my patrol when I'm not here but you nearly died because of it."

"So you keep reminding me." She was annoyed.

"What's the problem? This is what we do, the risks are an unavoidable part of it"

"It's what I do because I need to, I don't do it for the thrill." She was offended.

"Is that why you think I do this? All these years of I've been fighting by your side and that's why you think I did it?" She sounded hurt by his accusation.

"I have to go Selina, we can talk about this later." He jumped in his car avoiding arguing with her any further.

A/N: In case it wasn't clear this was meant to be what Bruce experience when Selina got hurt. I will be writing a chapter later where I describe Selina's experience.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Guilt

It was early morning at Wayne Manor and Bruce was still up from patrol, it had been two days since he slept with Selina. Replaying the night in his head he was plagued with guilt. Today he was unable to sleep Diana was coming home after being gone for two weeks visiting Themyscara. He seemed composed though he was nervous because he was about to tell the woman he married that he had slept with someone else. He stood by the fireplace, in the study, staring at the pictures on it, one was of his father and mother on the day they wed the other was of his wedding day. It had been a secret wedding, only people they trusted attended which weren't many. The more he stared, the worse he felt, he had always been a man who kept secrets but not this he had to tell Diana what he did. A sudden embrace took his attention away.

"Did you miss me?" He turned embraced and kissed her.

"hmmm, I miss you too Bruce." She pulled back.

"How was your trip?" She began to tell him, he didn't listen, he was trying to think of a way tell her what he had done. He couldn't think of what to say he didn't want to hurt her how could he? Six months ago he stood in front of her and vowed to be hers forever.

"well?" He turned his attention back to her.

"Bruce? I said let's get breakfast, what's wrong with you? You were just … starring?" Her eyes showed concern.

"I just missed you." He mentally kicked himself. She smile and kissed him.

"You'll have to demonstrate how much later love." She winked at him and led him out the room.

He spent breakfast with her but soon faked a call and insisted he was needed at his company, she was disappointed. He had just needed a break to think, when he returned she had been busy training with her sword so he didn't bother to tell her he was back, instead he went downstairs to the cave; where he had sitting for the past hour going over cases.

"You down there?"

"Yeah." His eyes stayed glued to the computer as she came downstairs.

"Why didn't you let me know you return?"

"I didn't want to disrupt your training." She reached around from behind his chair caressed his chest maker her hand caress lower and lower.

"Diana … I … I need to tell you …"

"You're not going out, are you?" She bit his earlobe.

"We've got some … catching up to do" She whispered. It took every once of self control he had left to get up and move away from her.

"I can't." He couldn't let this continue he wanted to tell her.

"Is there something wrong Bruce?". He was acting distant and it worried her. She could tell he was hiding something, he was a proud man and she accepted that he didn't tell her everything but there was definitely something wrong.

"Are you injured?" She saw the need to ask knowing that he could have bruises all over his body and wouldn't rest until he completed his mission or collapsed.

"No." He saw concern in her eyes something he always hated, those moments when she saw him as just a man. Despite that feeling he understood she worried about him because she loved him and he had tainted that with what he did.

"Diana, I made a mistake." She approached him, reached out and held his hand.

"I'm just … got a lot on my mind." He was visibly angry at himself. She put arms around his neck.

"You don't have to say." She kissed him and he kissed back, they silently went upstairs to reunite.

Diana lay in his arms, her naked form molding into his, her breathing deep, even. He concluded she had fallen asleep while he lay there feeling lower than ever, he should had told her the truth before now, his situation was worse. Careful not to wake her, he got up and went down to the cave, he couldn't understand why his mind was messing with him; before the other night, Selina would only invade his mind when he was in patrol, now he couldn't get her out of his head. As hard as he tried to be in the moment with his wife the night he spent with Selina kept crashing into the forefront of his mind. He was disgusted with himself he couldn't bring himself to tell Diana instead he made love to her while thinking of another woman, he even found himself angry at Selina for having a hold on him that matter how hard he tried he couldn't break free from. He took a deep breath as he sat in front of the computer, he wonder what Diana would feel when he told her the truth, then how Selina must be feeling now, a few nights ago he had told her that he was still in love with her yet she knew he was married to someone else. Suddenly all he could of was her again, he wondered if she was out there, if she was he could account for her to be reckless as she always was when she was upset. Taking note that it was merely 11:15pm he decided to go find her.

He found her easily, as he could access all the com links Oracle was connected to and lucky for him Selina's was one of them, she was working in the East end as usual. She was on her way to bust a big drug deal so he decided to catch up to her; he landed on top the building across the street as blue and red lights flashed below, he was late.

"What are you doing here?" He turned genuinely surprise, he was the one who usually snuck up people.

"I thought you and I had an unspoken agreement that the East end was mine and mine only to protect." She continued.

"I was in the area."

"No you weren't I specifically asked Oracle to not give me anything near you." She stated sternly.

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to know you were alright"

"You know, I was having a good night until you showed up." She turned and began to walk away but he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" she lashed out at him, pulling her arm away.

"Selina the last thing I wanted was to hurt you. I missed you and I felt guilty for missing you"

"Did you, miss me? Not that much I bet, since you got married." She stated disguising her feelings. He stayed quiet, the reminder of his marriage left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You haven't told her? What you … what we did?"

"No ..." He regretted coming here.

"I'm leaving Gotham." He felt stunned by her revelation, his heart sunk to the pit of his stomach, but anger also rose up in him remembering the day she left.

"Is what you do best isn't it? At least this time your not skipping town without letting me know first."

"I don't have to run shit by you Bruce, we are nothing to each other, yet you insist on looking for me, I feel you looming over me and it hurts me."

He looked up noticing that it had begun to rain, he closed his eyes registering what she said.

"You broke my heart when you left" It shocked her to hear him say that out loud especially in costume.

"I realize that and I am sorry Bruce for what I did but you broke my heart too; I guess we are even."

"I don't want you to leave Gotham Selina … I'll leave you alone if that's what you want."

"It is" she turned to leave, "Stay out of the East end."

A/N: I will probably fix this chapter later on, just because I wasn't fully satisfied with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fear

Selina parked her bike about a block away as to not announced her presence, HE had only been out of Arkham for less than 24 hours but anyone who knew what he was capable of knew that in that time he could leave a trail of bodies in his path. Bruce would always deal with him usually by himself but he wasn't here so she was. She arrived at the warehouse cautious of her surroundings.

"Oracle I've arrived"

"Wait for back up Catwoman. Robin is on his way."

"Sure thing 'O'", Selina smile to her self it's like that girl didn't even know her. She entered the warehouse bracing herself for anything but there was nothing, a couple crates but nothing that stood out. She began to walk out but she heard movement in one of the crates she approached with caution for once hoping it was a rat and not some poor soul the mad man tortured and left for her to find. Her eyes widen when she opened it and saw what was inside; a creepy, child size, clown doll with a huge smile on its face and ticking clock on its hands, realization hit her. She took off faster than she realized she could but as she made it out of the building she felt hot pressure throw her, then pain.

"Cawoman!? … Catwoman!? … Selina?!" She could hear the panic in the younger woman's voice but she could barely hear her over the ringing in her ears.

"I'm … ah … here." Her voice barely a whisper.

"What the hell happen? Are you alright?" Selina lay belly side down propping herself up onto her elbows a groan escaping her as pain shot through her.

"I'm alive that much I can tell. Explosion." She moaned out.

"Hang tight, Robin is almost there." She manage to turn herself onto her back, she felt a numbness on her left leg looking down she saw a piece of shrapnel sticking out the side of her thigh; using the hand she could still freely move she grabbed it and pulled it out while a gut wrenching scream escaped her lips as she felt it tear out of her flesh. She looked down again only to see blood flow freely from the wound.

"Shit." She lay still and the more she lay there the more pain began to pop up around her body. Suddenly she heard it, that sick laugh that sent shivers down her spine, she painfully sat up looking for him the smoke didn't allow her to see far and her hearing was impaired. She started to panic, a cold sweat ran down the side of her face, it took all she had left in her to wobble to her feet and take off; she limped down the street trying to making it to her bike. She didn't make it far, she collapsed to her knees breathing becoming increasingly difficult then her vision blurred. She couldn't tell if he was after her but if he was she wouldn't be hard to find as a trail of blood followed her; her body gave up on her as she fell completely and as she felt herself begin to loose consciousness fear began to grip her, the image of her waking up in that mad man's clutches was the last thing in her mind.

A month had gone by since she first tried to go out as Catwoman, her and Bruce had argue none stop since but she figured she'd put his mind at ease and took her training more seriously. She came down to the cave and saw he was getting ready so without a word she began to get ready as well.

"What are you doing?" He asked putting his top half on.

"What does it look like?" She zip her suit up.

"You're not ready."

"pfft … want to test me?" She smugly motion to the training mat . He silently took her offer as he took his boots off and stood in the middle of the mat. She smirked and joined him, without hesitation she threw a punch at him which he easily dodged, grabbing her arm and throwing her across the mat; she landed on her feet with no problem but as she tried to compose herself he came at her with a fist of his own. She barely dodged it flipping away from him, she frowned, he was obviously trying to prove a point but she wasn't about to let him beat her. With new found determination she ran towards him throwing a series of punches which he calmly dodged. She tried to knee him below the belt which he blocked using both of his hands; seeing an opening she brutally connected her right elbow with his chin. He stumbled back definitely feeling the blow, he growled low in his throat and aimed a kick to her midsection, using his leg as leverage she flipped in to him wrapping her thighs around his neck putting him in a head lock. He quickly dropped down slamming her on to the mat but she refused to let go so he got up did it once more. This time she let got as the wind was knocked out of her; she stood locking angered eyes with him, her breathing labored, they had never seriously sparred it had always been a game and more often than not foreplay but tonight he wasn't playing and it was making her angry which made her sloppy. She threw a fist towards his face which he caught twisting her arm painfully forcing her to turn her back to him, pinning her arm behind her. She use her free arm to throw an elbow back at him, he caught it. With both arms now pinned behind her back she desperately bucked against him trying to get loose to no avail. She then suddenly was dropped on to the mat face first and before she had time to react she felt his full weight on her.

"See? You're not ready." He whispered in her ear. As he got off of her and went back to get ready she lay there trying to catch her breath angry at him. Sure she knew he was a better fighter than her but he had never made her feel as helpless as he just had and the urge to prove him wrong by going out there became even stronger.

"Well I guess I'm lucky I not fighting you out there." She got up and took back to getting ready.

"I beat you." He put his cowl on.

"I don't remember betting."

"Selina …"

"I don't need you're permission Bruce." She stubbornly crossed her arms on her chest as he slowly walked to her.

"He nearly took you from me. I sat in that waiting room not knowing if you were going to be okay, do you not care what that did to me?"

"That's not fair Bruce, do you know how many times I've been in that position, how many times I've held your hand as I watched Alfred stich you up?" He said nothing just turned away and went back to preparing for the night. He was scared for her but so was she, she had been since that night, that fear she felt that night was still present; it was her main reason for wanting to go back out there to be daring again to loose that fear. She took a breath calming her self, trying to understand him .

"Bruce …", She approached him, making him stop and look at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll take it easy, I promise." He frowned and gently pushed her off of him.

"I'm going alone, I'm done arguing about this." He walked to his car.

"You're done? So that's it? I get hurt and now you can't handle this?" He ignored her as he jumped into his car.

"So what am I suppose to do quit because that's what you want well I won't. I'd rather leave." She stood beside his car a he refuse to look at her.

"Do what ever you want, you always do." She watched as he took off and series of emotions taking over as she did so.

She immediately went to the room they shared angry tears running down her face and her hands shook as she began to pack up her clothes. She had made up her mind to leave and that decision was hard to come to but she had never felt as vulnerable as she did around him, the way he looked at her like she was weak. She wiped her tears when she heard the door open.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Wait …are …you leaving?"

"It's none of your business bird boy." She turn to face Tim.

"I know how he is you know?" He walked towards her.

"He doesn't handle loss well, that night he taught he was going to loose you." She ignored him and went back to packing her clothes.

"You're leaving after one fight?" She turn back towards him.

"One fight? It's been fight after fight and when it's not that his ignoring me, he…" she paused realizing who she was talking to.

"You're just a kid, I don't expect you to understand how it feels when the person you love and respect sees you as nothing more than a liability, a weakness. He thinks I need to be protected, he thinks if I go out there I'll get hurt. I never let man control me and I'm not going to start now, not for him, not for anyone. I'm leaving before I start to resent him." Despair was present as she spoke.

"I can't stay." He silently sat on the bed and watched as she continued packing.

"You know what's wrong with the two of you?" He was annoyed at the whole situation.

"Indulge me."

"You're both stubborn and proud; I bet you haven't told him how you really feel and you're not going to instead you're just taking off." She angrily close her suitcase and looked at him.

"Careful kid, I'm not above scratching your eyes out for talking about something you know nothing about."

"Aren't I right?" He pressed on.

"I need time alright? Time away from him, from this city. I'm suffocating here, I'm going somewhere where the weather isn't so depressing." She forced a smile refusing to argue further.

"You make him happy Selina, it'll crush him if you leave."

"There's more than one way to loose someone you care about Tim … clipping their wings is one of them." Now with her bag pack she began to walk out the room but turn back to give him a hug.

"Take care of yourself Tim."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Truth

Bruce arrived back at the cave, his eyes catching sight of Diana leaning against the bat computer console looking rather spaced out. He approached her pulling his cowl back as he came to stand in front of her.

"What are doing up?"

"I came to find you but you had left." She stated quietly looking through him.

"Yeah, I had some things to take care of."

"You left your com link on." He froze recalling his conversation with Selina.

"Diana I …"

"What are you keeping from me?" Bruce ran a hand through his hair at the realization that he had to tell her the truth.

"While you were away … I slept with Selina." Her fist suddenly connected with his jaw sending him crashing to the ground. An apologetic look crossed her face but only for a second before it was replaced by anger. Bruce couldn't blame her but even in anger she held back as to not break his jaw.

"Why would you do such a thing?" She was trying to understand as she watched him get to his feet.

"I'm sorry."

"Were you even planning on telling me? Had I not heard what I heard would you have told me?"

"Of course I was … I … I tried." He admitted.

"You were intimate with me after you had sex with her?" She phrased it as a question even though she knew the answer.

"I should had told you the truth before now but I …" he paused when he saw tears run down her cheeks feeling the need to comfort her; he put his hands on either side of her face wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"I never meant to hurt you." He kisses her and she didn't pull away as she wanted to drown in this moment with him to forget about everything else but …

"I love you." He breathlessly whispered against her lips. She felt her anger rise.

"Explain then why you begged her to stay in Gotham?!" She yelled pushing him away harder than she meant to.

"I listen to the way you spoke to her; to the way she spoke to you … with passion." She wiped away newly shed tears.

"Selina and I have history."

"You told her she broke your heart. Do you still have feelings for her?" He didn't have to say it as his eyes said more than words ever could.

"Do you love her?" She wanted him to tell her that she was wrong that he didn't feel that way about someone else besides her.

"I'm sorry Diana." He was done lying to her. As he didn't deny it made her feel nauseous, her knees weak and her heart ached as she began to sob. He reached out to her but she slapped his hand away; now silently crying she took her wedding ring off and angrily threw it at him. He watched it hit his chest then the ground.

"Diana please …" She pushed past him taking off into the night leaving him alone with his guilt.

Bruce stayed in the cave and changed into his work out clothes trying to clear his mind but Diana's crying face, Selina's words, and his feelings for both didn't allow him to think straight. He thought of Selina who understood him like no one else ever could, from the moment he met her back when she was a thief and he naïve vigilante he felt a connection to her. She knew his pain, his short comings, and his guilt yet she always loved him despite that, perhaps because she struggle with the same things they had both been Orphans looking for a place to fit in until they found each other. When he thought about Selina though he couldn't help but to think of the night she was hurt. On that night he felt as helpless as that little boy in that alley; fear that he would never see that smile in the morning as she greeted him with a kiss, a kiss that made him forget all the horrible things he had deal with the night before. The nights he failed she would pick him up and bring him back from the depths of despair; unfortunately he had realized too late that she was always there for him when he needed her yet when she needed him, he let her down by pushing her away convincing himself then that it was for the best. He'd always been happy with her but he lost her because of his fear for her, knowing that if he lost her he would loose himself. Bruce paused his assault on the punching bag and frowned to himself; again all he could think of was Selina when somewhere out there his wife was heart broken because of him. Diana who had been one his closest friends in the league, the strongest woman he knew. She was never going to forgive him; she was the princess of the Amazon and as such had a pride wouldn't allow to forgive such betrayal. He would try though for her to forgive him he owed it to her; he made a commitment to her and he was wanted to honor it.

It was almost 8 am when Diana returned he had been sitting on their bed reading when she stormed in; without saying anything to him she began to gather her things. He got up and walked over to her, reached out and put hand on her shoulder.

"Diana stop." She ignored him and continue grabbing some clothes from the drawers.

"Diana stop, please." This time he hugged her from behind as tight as he could knowing he couldn't hurt her; she stop her head hanged low.

"Let go of me." Her voice was quiet but almost menacing.

"Forgive me." He let her go.

"Forgive you? I love so I wish I could but I can't." She turned to face him her face puffy from crying but she was composed. She hung the small duffel bag she had put her things in on her shoulder and began to walk out as he chased after her. They were almost at the front door.

"What I did to you, I will never do that again Diana I promise." She stop angrily turning back to him.

"Promises don't mean anything to you!" She lashed out.

"Bruce, you didn't cheat on me with just some girl, you cheated on me with the woman you love." Her voice got a bit choked up as she spoke.

"Stay with me Diana we can work through this."

"How can you ask that of me? Knowing some part of you will always want to be with her?" Tears threaten to come out but she held together.

"Besides love, you're only asking me to stay to appease your guilt not because you want me too"

"That's not true." He whispered.

"Stop lying to me! If I have to live with the fact that I love a man who loves someone else then you live with your guilt." She opened the door and he didn't know what else to say to keep her from leaving.

"Goodbye Bruce."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chase me

Tim silently watched Bruce eat across the table; he had moved back to manor when Diana left almost two months ago. He had opted to move back knowing Bruce would need him even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Have you talked to Selina yet?" Bruce kept focus on his meal.

"You tried to deny your feelings for her before when you married Diana look how that turned out." Tim frowned as he continued to ignore him. He had been trying to get Bruce to go see Selina all week.

"I saw Selina the other day." Tim smirked as Bruce paused and finally looked at him.

"How was she?"

"Hmmm … I can't remember, you should go see for yourself." Bruce was visibly angry as he stood.

"I'm going on patrol."

"I'll go with you." Tim announced.

"No. I'm going alone."

"Suit yourself" Tim watched as he left annoyed at him.

Bruce walked down the steps to the cave and was immediately surprise to see Catwoman sitting on his chair.

"Your security still sucks." She teased.

"You could have use the front door." He felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips at the sight of her as he walked towards her.

"Where's the fun in that?" She stood a sensual smile on her lips.

"Besides it would be awkward if Catwoman knocked on Bruce Wayne's door."

"I didn't think you'd want to see me."

"That was silly of you wasn't it?" She lifted her goggles as she said this.

"I'm glad you stayed in Gotham." He finally fully smiled.

"I love you Bruce which is why I didn't leave. I couldn't do it to you, not again. The first time I left without telling you how I felt was a mistake on my part."

"I'm sorry you felt that need to leave in the first place."

"After my accident I … I was afraid, my confidence was gone." She wonder about as she spoke, she rarely opened up like this.

"I needed to go back out there and regain the courage this costume brings me but you tried to deny me that." She stop in front of the bat suit trying not to get emotional. He approached putting his hand on her shoulder. She turn to face him, her eyes locking onto his.

"I left because you stop seeing me as your equal. I was supposed to be your partner instead you treated me like a liability and that hurt me too much for me to stay." He held her hand lightly squeezing it letting her know that he heard her every word.

"I was selfish, I was only thinking of my own fear of loosing you that I didn't stop to think of what you needed … I'm sorry you deserved better." She put a hand to his cheek glad to hear him say that something she had wanted to hear from him so long ago.

"Do you want to be with me?" She ask bringing her face closer to his.

"I've never stop wanting to be with you Selina." She smiled leaning forward kissing him passionately. He wasted no time to grab her by the waist pulling her closer kissing her back eagerly. He could feel himself getting a little too excited as she could drive him crazy with a look; he moan out in protest as she pulled back but kept her lips hovering above his.

"Slow down handsome." She whispered her breath tickling his lips removing his hands from her waist, pushing him a bit back and kissed him again. He could feel her smirk against him as he knew this game well; she would kiss and tease him and he wouldn't touch her until she allowed him to, as he let her take all the control. He had missed her so much he didn't know if he could handle this game tonight; he was trying to keep himself in check but it was becoming increasingly hard as she touched him atop of his jogging pants.

"Want more?" She seductively murmured.

"Uh-huh." She suddenly pulled away and walked to her motorcycle, leaving him aroused.

"Where are you going?" He grunted. She grinned at him.

"Chase me. Like in the old days." He smile remembering what she meant by 'the old days' back when he'd chase across rooftops threatening to take her to jail although he'd never do it. He smirked.

"What happens when I catch you." She turned to him.

"If you catch me." She emphasized if.

"Well I guess what happens next will be up to you." She smiled taking off into the night. He watched her go then in hurry started to change; he was going out there and when he caught her this time he wouldn't let go despite the guilt he now carry for Diana he would make the best of his second chance with the woman he was always meant to be with.

The End.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys I really appreciate them and they kept me encouraged. Hope you enjoy the story! This was my first story so thanks!


End file.
